A Lady in Waiting
by Mistress of the Knight
Summary: A little crossover drabble where Prince Arthur gets to meet our favorite Lady of the Pond!
1. Chapter 1

**A Lady in Waiting**

**A.N. I don't own either show, obviously (in case anyone has the time or energy to try to sue me!) I couldn't sleep tonight but don't have the time this week to make this idea into a full story, so here's a short drabble (inspired by the BBC putting Dr Who and Merlin back to back!)**

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the slender red-haired lady in the mannish clothes. She sat splay-legged in a large circle of flattened corn, looking his knights over intently.

"And you say you were brought here with magic?"

She waved a hand "Magic, time slip, something like that."

Arthur ran his eyes over her rather form-fitting outfit. "And where is it that you come from?"

She grinned. "The kingdom of Tardis."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's very small... although larger than people think!" She scowled. "The... Lord will be here soon. I hope he doesn't keep me waiting this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lady in Waiting**

**A.N.****I**** admit ****it! ****I****'****ve**** only**** added**** another**** drabble**** in ****the**** hopes**** that**** one**** of ****the**** people ****who**** read**** this**** might**** be kind enough to leave**** me**** a**** review.**** They****'****re**** like**** heroin**** you**** know! ****How**** about**** a**** challenge?**** If**** a ****drabble ****is**** a**** story**** crafted**** out ****of ****100 ****words, ****how**** about a re****view ****crafted**** out**** of**** 10?**** Just**** an ****idea!**** I**** want**** to ****start ****a**** trend! If I'm not careful this is going to expand into a whole story told in snippets. Maybe I should think of telling it properly?  
><strong>

Merlin scowled at the back of the red head as they walked through the forest.

He didn't like this intruder.

He didn't like the way she had burst into disbelieving laughter on being introduced to him.

He didn't like how she tutted at Arthur for treating Merlin like a servant. Really, that was nobody's business but theirs.

He didn't like the way she kept looking at him speculatively, as if waiting for something.

And he really didn't like this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big was coming. That this was just the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lady in Waiting**

**A.N. Thanks so much to those kind people who took the time to review! With particular thanks to The Icecreamgeek; A .a writer; Richard3116 and Resa Hemoor (with sincere apologies for having been too busy to respond in person). In answer to these nice people's urgings, and also due to the nagging of plot bunnies, I will start writing a full version of this story which I shall post with the slightly misleading additional tag of Unexpurgated! Please keep an eye out for it if these drabbles have intrigued.**

The Doctor stared intently at the dials dancing under his fingers, completely ignoring Rory. This was difficult as Rory was shouting quite loudly, red face inches from his ear. He definitely felt flying spittle.

On the monitor, a nebulous cloud of threads were the Tardis's representation of the wake that is left as a body is dragged through a tear in reality.

He felt his fractured hearts splinter further as his ship locked onto a most unwelcome destination.

He wasn't worried about Pond. She'd be running the place in a week. But...

"Oh Merlin!" he murmured. "I'm so very sorry!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lady in Waiting**

**A.N. I know, I have moved on to a full version, honest! I just couldn't resist one more drabble as I was fleshing it out in my mind! Many thanks to Resa and Redhood for being so encouraging.**

The first sight of Camelot was astounding. It sat nestled between wooded green fields like a model from a film.

As they entered the lower town, things started to feel a bit more real and a little less Disney. The lack of sewering in this era, and the fact that bathing was considered a yearly annoyance, was making itself insistently known to her.

As they approached the thick walls of the castle, a whole platoon of armed guards marched to meet them. It suddenly struck her, with a shiver of fear, that she wasn't in a fairy story after all.


End file.
